A mobile device, such as a smart phone, can execute various application programs that access one or more data stores. The application programs can include, for example, a database reporting program that is configured to display a formatted view of data stored in the one or more data stores, or a database editing program that is configured to update the data in the one or more data stores. The data stores can be hosted on server computers that are located remotely from the mobile device. For the application programs to access the data stores, the mobile device can utilize one or more connections to the data stores through a communications network.
The application program can generate a data report to be displayed on a display screen of the mobile device. The display screen may not be sufficiently large to display the data report in the entirety. For example, the data report can include hundreds or thousands of rows or columns of data. At any given time, the display screen can only legibly display a portion of the rows of data of the data report. A user interface (e.g., a “previous page” control and a “next page” control) can be utilized to allow a user to browse through the data report.